


La biblioteca di Lord Freezer

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [71]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Flash Fic, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 05:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una raccolta di scenette che coinvolgono Jeeth e Vegeta.





	La biblioteca di Lord Freezer

La biblioteca di Lord Freezer

 

Jeeth sentiva il proprio battito cardiaco risuonargli nelle orecchie, mentre stava appoggiato contro la porta.

< Se dovessero scoprirci, finiremmo all’altro mondo… Speriamo si sbrighi > pensò, mordicchiandosi il labbro.

Il corridoio era illuminato da delle luci giallastre al neon, che creavano lunghe ombre sulle pareti metalliche.

Jeeth si appoggiò alla porta liscia e si morse l’interno guancia.

< Come potremmo mai spiegare cosa facciamo qui nel cuore della notte? Almeno di giorno potremmo dire che stiamo solo passando! >. Alzò lo sguardo, osservando l’effigi color oro sulla porta di metallo dipinto di color ciliegio, che spiccava sul resto dell’ambiente.

Udì dei tonfi e rapidamente aprì la porta, intravedendo la stanza di Freezer. Riuscì a scorgere un’ombra simile a un letto.

Vegeta scivolò fuori, mentre la porta si richiudeva alle sue spalle.

“Non dovresti venirci” sibilò Jeeth.

“Non ho preso niente… grazie di avermi fatto da palo…” disse Vegeta. Gli diede una pacca sulla spalla e corse via, la coda stretta intorno ai fianchi.

“Un giorno o l’altro dovrai dirmi cosa cerchi di così interessante tra i libri di Lord Freezer…” brontolò Jeeth.

Vegeta sorrise e rispose: “La conoscenza”, correndo via. Sentì Jeeth sbuffare e sfrecciò nel corridoio, guardandosi intorno con gli occhi socchiusi.

< So benissimo che quella biblioteca è vietata, ma è una meta irresistibile. Non è neanche semplicemente per sapere le informazioni sui pianeti che conquisto, lo scouter ha una memoria colma di quei dati. No, voglio sapere di più, la cultura che mi viene nascosta…

Sul mio pianeta ho imparato che non c’è arma più potente che quella. Sarei dovuto essere re e solo sapere mi può rendere degno di quello che sarei potuto diventare > pensò.


End file.
